The Fool On The Boat
by LudoJudo
Summary: Dylan and Lofty argue and realise they're both fools.


The Fool On The Boat

Author: LudoJudo  
Summary: Dylan and Lofty argue and realise they're both fools.  
Pairing: Dylan and Lofty (aka Ben)...or Dyfty.  
Rating: PG.  
Notes: This hasn't been checked in the slightest. I use commas wherever I want, so apologises for that and my spelling is the worst in the world. I did my best with Word, so fingers crossed.  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to BBC, Casualty, the shows various writers and probably a few other people, just not me, unfortunately:( The title is based on The Beatles The Fool On The Hill.  
Feedback: Feel free to comment, but please be kind, I have a delicate system and am new to this fandom!

Dylan stormed out of cubicle 4 with Lofty following quickly behind and stomped over to the central work station where Rita and Robyn were discussing a patient.

"I'm sorry." Lofty placated.

"I cannot work with him." Dylan angrily pointed at Lofty. "He's clumsy, incompetent, he can't do a single thing right. He's a fool."

"He can't say that." Robyn defended.

"It's fine." Lofty said meekly.

"What's happened?" Rita said, trying to find out what all the fuss was about.

"I..." Before Lofty had chance to give his side of events Dylan jumped in with his version.

"He's only gone and got an x-ray of Mr. Simkins right ankle instead of his left. Now instead of the patient being discharged we've got to wait for a second x-ray.

"Lofty?" Rita questioned calmly allowing Lofty to explain the situation.

"I. Well I wasn't with the case from the start so I didn't see the examination. I just went by the chart and that says 'left'."

"It does not."

"Enough." Rita walked to cubicle 4, smiled at Mr Simkins who was oblivious to all the brouhaha and exited with the chart. She opened the record and glanced down to the relevant information. "Left."

Dylan grabbed the chart from Rita and inspected the information for himself. "I will not work with him any longer." And with that he left.

"Can he do that? Refuse to work with him? He was the one in the wrong!" Robyn questioned.

"It's fine, really, I don't want to make a thing out of it."

"Stop saying that, it's not fine. You're too nice for your own good sometimes."

"Well what do you want me to do, Robyn? He's a doctor and I'm a nurse."

"So. It doesn't mean he gets to treat you like dirt."

"I'll have a word with Connie." Rita interrupted the sibling like arguing. "It's getting to the point of bullying now and Robyn's right, he can't just refuse to work with you."

Lofty spots Dylan heading to the bathroom over Rita's shoulder and decides to see if he can sort the situation himself. "No, let me speak with him first. If he's still..." He couldn't think of the right word "...just let me speak with him first. If it happens again then you can speak with Connie."

"If you're sure."

"Yeah." Lofty left Rita and Robyn talking about what had just happened.

Lofty quietly entered the bathroom and saw Dylan leaning on the counter, his hands resting on either side of the sink with his head down. He noticed how tired he was looking.

"Ok?"

"What do you want, Ben? Didn't you hear a word I just said?"

"Yeah, I heard you. The whole department heard you! What exactly is your problem?" Lofty became angry, Robyn's words about being treated like dirt ringing in his ears.

"My problem?" Dylan pushed himself off the counter and pointed at Lofty. "You're the problem, Ben. Smiley and loyal and endearing..." He realised that maybe he wasn't picking the right words, and rubbed a heavy hand over his tired face.

"...Everyone's friend. You're not hear to make friends, Ben. You're here to do a job."

"And I do that job, it doesn't mean I can't enjoy it. I get on with the patients, nurses and doctors, the only person who has a problem with me is you. I don't know what I've done wrong, and it's not the x-ray this has been going on before today, but we need to sort it because Rita's talking about going to Connie."

"Oh great, telling tales."

"No. You just yelled at me in front of her and the entire department. She knows there's a problem."

"You want to know what the problem is?"

"Yes."

Dylan grabbed a fist full of Lofty's scrub top and pushed him backwards against the wall taking Lofty by surprise. Lofty's brain had fractions of a second to think about a punch that never came, only to be confused by the lips kissing his. It was overloading and not computing any of the information, before it had time to catch up Dylan had stopped, moved back a step and left a blinking Lofty in front of him, mouth opening and closing like a fun fair goldfish. Dylan leaned a hand against the counter needing the stability it provided. He turned away from Lofty not wanting to make eye contact with the young nurse and was greeted with his own reflection in the mirror, a mix of embarrassment and unease playing out in front of him. He pushed himself off the counter, yanked open the bathroom door and quickly left without a word.

Rita noticed Dylan abruptly leave the bathroom. She expected Lofty to emerge soon after but nothing. She left it 20seconds before heading over with a feeling of dread. She knew deep down that Dylan wasn't the type to get into a fist fight but he had been acting oddly the last few weeks and any anger was always aimed squarely at Lofty. As she got within a meter of the door Lofty exited the bathroom.

"Everything ok?"

"Ye,yeah." Lofty said head searching around the ED for a sighting of Dylan.

"You don't sound to sure. I just saw Dylan, he didn't look like he'd kissed and made up."

"What?!" Lofty snapped his head back towards Rita at the word 'kiss'. Did she know something?

"Dylan. He didn't look any happier and neither do you. I'll have a word with Connie."

"No! No. Really, it's fine. We worked it out. Everything'll be ok." Lofty said with a forced smile to try and pacify Rita.

"If you're sure."

Lofty knocked on the door of the boat. He waited but there was no answer, he knocked again but still nothing. He could hear light classical music playing from inside. He opened the cabin door and descended the staircase into the lounge.

"Dylan?"

Dylan spun round in his chair at the unexpected intruder.

"Do you often go barging into people's houses unannounced?"

"I didn't barge. And I did knock. Besides this isn't a house, it's a boat."

"Do you often go barging onto people's boats?"

"I don't know anyone who has a boat besides you."

"What do you want?"

"To talk." Dylan stood up and walked past Lofty to the kitchen area feeling uncomfortable.

"I'm busy."

Lofty scanned the houseboat and noticed a tidiness that could only be Dylan. "Looks like it." Lofty knew he was getting no where so decided to be blunt and to the point, knowing Dylan he figured he'd appreciate that. "You kissed me."

Dylan continued to stand in the kitchen, his back to Lofty not able to look at him.

"I'm sorry, Ben." He said quietly.

"Why?"

"Why did I kiss you?" He looked out the porthole above the kitchen sink.

"No. Why are you sorry? I'm not." Lofty stepped forward and took hold of Dylan's elbow and gently turned him so they were face to face. The shock of what Lofty was saying evident on Dylan's face. Lofty slowly leaned in, when Dylan didn't move he continued onwards and stole a kiss. He reached a hand and delicately cupped the doctor's cheek, the stubble tickling his palm while his mouth continued to caress Dylan's lips. Lofty gently pulled away and smiled at Dylan, his thumb lightly running over the older man's cheek.

"You're the fool." He beamed.


End file.
